Conventional methods of processing food material using freezer plates for such products as red meat pet food offals, fish for pet food, fruit and vegetable pulp, water (block ice) and waste organic product that requires freezing prior to disposal, require a significant degree of human involvement.
Typically, vertically oriented freezer plate assemblies are located on the ground and filled by means of a fork lift and manually leveled. When freezing is completed conventional plate assemblies require their side plates to be pulled out and a ram used to open all blocks at the one time. These blocks then have to be manually lifted out and put on a pallet.
Clearly this process presents occupational health and safety problems as the blocks may be slippery and difficult to handle. Additionally there is a limit to the weight that a human can be expected to handle in this manner.